


Деньрожденные сюрпризы

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: В особые дни каждый из команды Вольтрона получает по коробке. Им не требуется много времени, чтобы понять, кто же оставляет неподписанные подарки на их дни рождения.Или: фик типа 5+1, где все члены команды Вольтрона 5 раз получают подарки и 1 раз, когда они решают вернуть должок.





	Деньрожденные сюрпризы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636952) by [A_Zap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7095249)

Кит был первым, кто неожиданно нашел коробку у своей двери.  
  
Он как раз выходил из комнаты, направляясь на завтрак, благодарный, что хоть в это утро Аллура решила не проводить учебных тревог, когда чуть не споткнулся об нее. Раздраженный, потому что его постоянные тренировки воспитали в нем чувство баланса лучше, чем вот это, он посмотрел на свое препятствие.  
  
Кит удивленно моргнул, завидев коробку прямо у него за дверью. Она выглядела так же, как и большинство контейнеров, которые можно найти в хранилищах замка, но на этот кто-то прицепил красный бант и подсунул маленькую открытку под донышко.  
  
С вспыхнувшим любопытством, Кит присел и для начала выловил открытку. Он внимательно ее осмотрел. Открытка не была особо цветастой: просто лист сложенной пополам бумаги — хотя, где на космическом корабле кто-то вообще смог найти бумагу — та еще загадка, подумалось Киту, — с рисунком красного льва, зажавшего в зубах свой меч. Он был нарисован, скорее, в аниме-стиле, но все равно был хорош. Кивнув самому себе, парень открыл открытку.  
  
Кит потрясенно вытаращился на написанные в ней слова.  
  
«С Днем Рождения! Надеюсь, у тебя выдастся замечательный день!»  
  
Не было никакой подписи, и Кит не узнавал этого почерка, поэтому, кто бы это ни сделал, это точно был не Широ.  
  
И этот факт вел только к еще большему вопросу: как этот человек вообще узнал, что сегодня его день рождения.  
  
Был ли сегодня его день рождения? Кит не обращал внимания на земной календарь, который смогли установить Пидж и Ханк, поэтому вполне возможно, что сегодня тот самый день.  
  
Кит подозрительно оглядел маленький ящичек. Он поднял его и сделал несколько шагов, возвращаясь обратно в свою комнату. Нельзя исключать того шанса, что это мог быть один из пранков Пидж, и Кит предпочел бы не быть в открытом коридоре, если так все и окажется.  
  
Бант развязался очень просто, и, пытаясь стряхнуть покусывающую его паранойю, Кит открыл коробку.  
  
Он только и смог, что еще раз удивленно моргнуть.  
  
Внутри коробки лежали тонкой ручной работы ножны, идеально подходившие для его ножа, который сейчас был спрятан в своем поношенном чехле у него на пояснице; а рядом лежала новая пара перчаток без пальцев — практически идентичная копия тех, что были у Кита на руках.  
  
Подняв одну из перчаток, Кит сразу же понял, что она была сделана из алтеанского материала по тому, какой добротной на ощупь она казалась. Опыт подсказывал ему, что понадобится намного больше времени и сил, чтобы уничтожить эту ткань. После этого Кит аккуратно дотронулся до ножен. Они тоже были сделаны из какого-то алтеанского материала; будто из кожи, но более гладкой и прочной, чем его нынешние ножны.  
  
Кит буравил подарки взглядом. Это был тот тип подарков, которые требуют от дарителя времени и чувств. Материалы были хороши, и было видно, что каждый стяжек в этих вещах сделан с любовью и заботой.  
  
Кто-то потратил очень много времени, чтобы создать все это для Кита, а все потому, что у него сегодня, оказывается, день рождения.  
  
Только Широ действительно волновался и заботился о нем настолько сильно, чтобы сделать такое, но это точно не был он.  
  
На самом деле, на корабле был только один человек, у которого хватило бы умений на подобную работу, но казалось, что это точно не мог быть он.  
  
В конце концов, только один человек смог сделать львиные тапочки, только через пару дней пребывания в космосе.  
  
Но как только Кит зашел на кухню, только Широ поднял шумиху о его дне рождении, поздравив его и подтолкнув других паладинов на поздравления.  
  
Однако намного позже Киту показалось, что он заметил тень улыбки на лице Лэнса, когда начал использовать новые ножны после того, как все понеслось вниз по холму с Клинком Марморы.

***

Аллура, Коран и мышки были очень растеряны, когда каждый из них нашел по коробке у двери в их комнату. Ну, коробочка Корана была у двери его комнаты, а маленькие коробки мышей лежали рядом с комнатой Аллуры. Все это было найдено в один и тот же день.  
  
Коробки Аллуры и Корана сопровождали открытки и банты подходящего цвета для каждого из получателей: розовый для Аллуры, цвет морской волны для Корана и светлые пастели для каждого из оттенка шерстки мышек.  
  
Все подарки были занесены в комнату получателя; мыши столпились вокруг Аллуры, когда та достала открытку. На ней был нарисован цветок, который она никогда раньше не видела, но была уверена, что он с Земли. Аллура открыла открытку, зачитывая написанное внутри вслух:  
  
«Без понятия, когда у вас дни рождения или как наложить их на земной календарь, но, так как дома уже начинается Новый Год, мне показалось, что сейчас самое как никогда подходящее время, чтобы отдать вам вот это. С Днем Рождения!  
  
ПС: каждая из мышек тоже получает по подарку. Наконец-то мы можем сделать хотя бы сыр.»  
  
Послание еще больше заинтриговало Аллуру. Ей было интересно, были ли дни рождения на Земле такими же как праздники на Алтее. После того, как она открыла каждый из подарков мышей и раздала содержимое, то обернулась к собственному, радостно посмеиваясь от радости и предвкушения, волнами исходящих от ее маленьких друзей.  
  
Но она перестала дышать, когда открыла собственный подарок.  
  
Джуниберри.  
  
Было только два человека, которые могли сделать такой подарок. В конце концов, только два паладина разобрались, как же использовать молоко Калтенекер для приготовления разных земных блюд. И Аллура без всяких сомнений знала, кто именно из них двух предложил однажды купить ей украшения.  
  
Аллура прижала подвеску к груди, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.  
  
Не то чтобы Корану было легче.  
  
На его открытке был изображен рыжий лев с узнаваемыми усами на морде. А рядом подпись: «Без понятия, когда у тебя день рождения, но любой день подойдет для того, чтобы отдать тебе вот это. Спасибо за все, что ты для нас сделал и С Днем Рождения!»  
  
А внутри коробки лежала, как однажды сказали Корану, рамка для фотографий. Почти все фоторамки в Алтее были электронными, поэтому не было смысла иметь выкрашенную в сине-зеленую краску деревянную рамку с приклеенными на нее звездами и львами.  
  
Но что именно выбило Корана, так это сама фотография в рамке.  
  
Это была физическая копия фотографии, которую Коран показывал только одному паладину.  
  
Пока Коран прижимал к себе фотографию своей семьи, он наконец-то мог понять, почему люди так любили физические копии тех же вещей — чтобы хранить то, что дорого сердцу, еще ближе.  
  
Но когда Коран и Аллура подошли к Лэнсу, чтобы отблагодарить его, он только махнул рукой и улыбнулся.  
  
— Это ваши дни рождения. Вы это заслужили.

***

Ханк — единственный, кто нашел свою коробочку внутри своей комнаты.  
  
Он, конечно же, сразу понял, от кого этот подарок. На самом деле он внимательно следил за идущими днями, пока они бороздили космос. Кроме того, Ханк не первый год просыпался и находил подарок на свой день рождения под боком.  
  
Даже не утруждаясь одеться, Ханк прошлепал прямо к подарку и развязал прицепленный на него желтый бант. Подняв открытку, он не смог сдержать улыбки от рисунка желтого льва в поварском колпаке и зажатым в пасти разводным ключом. Он открыл ее и зачитал трогательное послание: «С Днем Рождения! Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал!»  
  
Читая, Ханк попытался не сильно давиться слезами.  
  
Отложив открытку, он наконец-то открыл коробку.  
  
Его лицо сразу же просветлело.  
  
Внутри коробки лежали баночки со специями. Каждая из них была подписана, и хотя большинство названия незнакомые, есть и парочка с Земли; у неизвестных же специй имелось небольшое описание со вкусом и возможным способом использования. Ханк почувствовал, как его улыбка стала шире при мысли о всевозможных вкусняшках, которые из этого можно будет сделать.  
  
Именно когда он потянулся за одной из банок, то почувствовал какую-то ткань под пальцами. Ханк любопытно ее выловил со дна коробки.  
  
И моментально замер.  
  
Одна из вещей, которую его мамы пытались в нем воспитать, — всегда быть готовым. Они пытались уговорить его хотя бы везде с собой носить платочек, потому что его можно было использовать в очень многих вещах и ситуациях.  
  
Но существует очень мало ситуаций, когда человек был бы готов быть без предупреждения запущен в космос в огромном мистическом космо-кото-роботе. Но даже тогда, в последнюю ночь в Гарнизоне, у Ханка при себе был платок, который его мамы ему когда-то подарили.  
  
К сожалению, тот платок встретил свой неожиданный конец в целом озере кислоты.  
  
Но сейчас у Ханка в руках был точно такой же платок, как тот, который ему сделала его мама: яркого желтого цвета с его вышитыми инициалами.  
  
Ханк осторожно опустил свой подарок на пол и поспешил к двери в коридор. Он сразу же завернул в соседнюю комнату.  
  
— Лэнс? — Ханк постучал в дверь. Она открылась через считанные секунды, и он увидел натягивающего на плечи свою куртку Лэнса.  
  
— Привет, Ханк! — Лэнс ярко улыбнулся. — С Днем!..  
  
Ханк крепко обнял парня.  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
Лэнс тихо засмеялся и ответил на объятие.  
  
— Все самое лучшее для моего братишки от другой мамы.  
  
— Тебе маловато родственников? — Ханк не смог сдержать дрожащего смеха и только крепче прижал к себе Лэнса.  
  
— Конечно!  
  
Они вдвоем так и стояли, обнимаясь и не желая обрывать этот момент.

***

Широ всегда ненавидел свой день рождения.  
  
По большей части потому, что он случался только раз в четыре года, оставляя его в этом промежутке наедине со многими шутками про возраст. Которые, в свою очередь, стали старыми и избитыми ко времени, когда он — технически — был жив всего шесть лет, но по-настоящему отпраздновал всего один день рождения.  
  
Поэтому Широ старался как можно чаще избегать даже мыслей об этом дне. Потому что даже Кит — мальчишка, которого он взял под свое крыло и считал своим маленьким братом — не смог удержаться от шуток про возраст.  
  
И неудивительно, что именно по этой причине он сейчас так подозрительно смотрел на маленькую коробку с черным бантом у порога его комнаты в день, который должен был быть первым мартом на Земле.  
  
И хотя другие паладины никогда,  _никогда_ бы ему не поверили, Кит был способен на реальные шутки.  
  
Коробка казалась довольно безобидной, так что Широ осторожно занес ее в комнату. Но только завидев открытку, Широ сразу понял, что это не от Кита. Черный лев рычал на звездное небо и полумесяц, а это было совсем не в стиле красного паладина.  
  
Теперь искренне заинтригованный, Широ раскрыл открытку.  
  
«Я знаю, что технически сегодня не твой день рождения, но, эй, учитывая пару прошедших лет, ты должен праздновать просто то, что ты все еще жив! С Днем Рожденьицем!» — он зачитал вслух.  
  
_От кого бы это ни было, они были правы_ , подумалось Широ. Без всякого дальнейшего промедления он открыл подарок.  
  
Внутри лежали наушники и музыкальный плеер. А рядом с плеером лежала записка: «Мне удалось найти плеер с большим количеством успокаивающей музыки. Может помочь.»  
  
Широ недоуменно моргнул на лежащие в коробочке предметы, когда до него вдруг дошло их значение.  
  
Еще на Земле он, конечно же, узнал о ПТСР во время своей учебы, и Широ помнил, что релаксирующая музыка помогала некоторым людям справляться с этим расстройством.  
  
Это было…  
  
Вау.  
  
Широ улыбнулся, вновь взглянув на подарок, и задумался, от кого же он мог быть.  
  
А затем он понял, что на корабле был, наверное, только один человек, который бы решил написать записки блестящей синей ручкой.

***

Пидж проснулась в Грин всхрапнувши. Она огляделась вокруг, всего секунду пытаясь вспомнить, что она делала до того, как заснула.  
  
Правильно. Она заканчивала установку пары новых алгоритмов в Грин, чтобы улучшить систему захвата целей.  
  
Ну, в итоге, с этим она закончила.  
  
Пидж села и хрустнула спиной. Ей точно нужно прекратить засыпать сидя. Она уже могла услышать отголоски лекции об осанке от Лэнса, пока она поднимала свой ноутбук и выходила изо льва.  
  
Пидж остановилась, когда увидела на своем рабочем столе лишний предмет. Она сощурила глаза, присматриваясь к коробке с ярким зеленым бантом сверху. Это шевельнуло пару воспоминаний, но она не может…  
  
О. Пидж открыла свой ноутбук и глянула на программу, отслеживающую примерное количество прошедших на Земле дней.  
  
Сегодня ее день рождения.  
  
Вот, значит, как. Она подошла к коробке и вытащила из-под нее открытку. Пидж засмеялась, заметив зеленую львицу, которая, казалось, печатала что-то в своем ноутбуке и поправляла сползшие с носа очки. Внутри открытки оказалось короткое послание: «С Днем Рождения, гремлин! Может, это поможет тебе, раз ты никогда не доходишь до своей настоящей кровати.»  
  
Это было достаточно бесчувственно для Пидж: кидать открытку в сторону, срывать бант и резко открывать коробку.  
  
Она не могла сдержаться и уставилась на ее содержимое в полном потрясении.  
  
Медленно Пидж достает зеленый вязанный снагги. Она однажды сказала, когда они еще были в Гарнизоне, что ей нравились эти пледы с рукавами, потому что она могла полностью в них укутаться и продолжать работать над своими проектами. И тогда было не страшно, если она заснет в таком положении глубоко ночью.  
  
Но действительно  _связать_  такую вещь? Количество материалов и времени, затраченных на создание этого, шокировали Пидж, как и явное старание при работе…  
  
Пидж выдохнула, коротко и тихо засмеявшись, и аккуратно сложила снагги.  
  
Может, она выслушает лекцию Лэнса в этот раз.

***

Лэнс практически запаниковал, когда увидел время на своем телефоне.  
  
Как паладины Вольтрона они всегда были заняты делом, и Лэнс был точно уверен, что ему не удавалось проснуться позже восьми утра с их самого первого попадания в космос. При том, что в Гарнизоне они вставали еще раньше.  
  
Поэтому, увидев, что сейчас было почти десять, а его будильник как-то умудрился выключиться, и теперь он точно супер сильно опаздывает на утреннюю тренировку, — этого хватило для практически настоящей паники.  
  
Лэнс умылся и прошелся по своей бьюти-рутине на световой скорости (в конце концов, тот факт, что ты опаздываешь, не повод ее пропускать), попутно в спешке пытаясь придумать себе оправдание.  
  
Кстати, почему хотя бы Ханк не пришел его разбудить?  
  
Лэнс оттолкнул эту мысль в сторону, торопясь по коридору в сторону кухни.  _Боже, они будут так злы…_  
  
Лэнс проскользнул в комнату, уже готовый выпалить заготовленные слова.  
  
— Простите, ребят, но мой будильник почему-то…  
  
— С Днем Рождения!  
  
_Хлоп! Хлоп!_  
  
Глаза Лэнса удивленно распахнулись при виде открывшейся перед ним сцены.  
  
Кит и Пидж держали выстрелившие хлопушки, широко улыбаясь. Ханк стоял с именинным тортом, практически светясь от радости, пока он смеялся над шокированным лицом своего друга. Широ стоял рядом с кучей подарков, а его глаза были чуть прищурены в искренней улыбке. Аллура, Коран, да даже мышки выкрикивали поздравления с каким-то образом надетыми на них праздничными колпачками.  
  
Лэнс не… он не…  
  
Он не ожидал такого. Совершенно.  
  
— Сегодня мой день рождения?! — он срывается с места к земному календарю на стене, и, да, точно, сегодня тот самый день.  
  
Пидж смеется.  
  
— Ты, значит, запомнил дни рождения каждого из нас, а потом забыл свой собственный, — она поправила очки. — Так типично для тебя.  
  
— Эй! Мы вообще-то были заняты, особенно, когда искали Широ! — Лэнс возразил, взъерошивая ее волосы и игнорируя ее возмущенный взгляд.  
  
— Ну, я считаю, что он не не прав, — признает Аллура.  
  
— К тому же, — добавляет Лэнс, — не то чтобы мы делали что-то особенное на ваши дни рождения, а скоро будет уже год, как мы в космосе.  
  
— О, правда? — Широ приподнимает на его словах брови. — Не было  _ничего_ в наши дни рождения?  
  
« _О, божечки_ », — подумал Лэнс. Казалось, будто они все знают, но это же невозможно. Конечно, он достал и даже сделал им всем по подарку на их дни рождения, но он точно не подписывал ни одну из открыток. Только алтеанцы и Ханк…  
  
— Мы знаем, Лэнс, — открыто заявляет Кит, закатывая глаза. — Ты действительно думал, что мы не обговорим это между собой? Плюс, я уверен, что только ты и Коран из всех нас умеют шить. Было не так уж и сложно догадаться, — его брови нахмурились, пока он обдумывал эту мысль. — Хотя я все еще не понимаю, как ты узнал о моем дне рождения…  
  
— Я должен был знать все о своем сопернике, когда мы были в Гарнизоне, — ответил Лэнс, а Ханк фыркнул от смеха на этом заявлении, ставя торт на стол. — Но все же я сделал это, потому что хотел! Вам не нужно было…  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто мы не хотим всего этого, Номер три! — Коран закручивал свои усы. — И, как ты и сказал раньше, это твой день рождения! Ты заслужил это!  
  
Лэнс почувствовал, как в уголках глаз у него начала собираться влага. Это было… это было просто…  
  
— А, иди сюда, братишка! — Ханк подобрал своего друга в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Обнимашечная куча! — объявила Пидж, утаскивая за собой Кита и обнимая двух стоящих в центре комнаты парней. Вскоре к ним присоединилась и все остальные.  
  
Лэнс дрожаще засмеялся, пытаясь обнять всех разом.  
  
— Я люблю вас, ребят. Спасибо.  
  
— Да. Мы знаем, — ответил Кит.  
  
И пока команда Вольтрона обнимала друг друга и некоторые из них стояли со слезами в глазах, Лэнс знал, что это будет замечательный день рождения.  
  
Потому что рядом с ним будет его вторая семья.


End file.
